The Captain and Mistress Kathryn
by Matt1969
Summary: Visiting guests to Voyager create an interesting situation
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Sally  
SUMMARY: Visiting guests to Voyager create an interesting situation  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, nuff said!  
NOTE: With thanks to Chris, Beth and Jo for looking this over for me. Thanks also to Jo who helped me out when my computer decided to play nasty for me! 

 "I still don't like this idea, Chakotay," Captain Kathryn Janeway muttered furiously to her first officer as the doctor took yet another picture of the two of them. 

Chakotay adjusted his arm around her. "Come on, Kathryn," he cajoled. "You heard what Rek'eth said. And we need this deal." 

"It's the most sexist thing I've heard of," she retorted back between clenched teeth. 

"A smile would be nice, Captain," the doctor commented cheerfully, a little too cheerfully for his captain's liking. 

"Remember the Prime Directive, Captain," the commander warned. "It's a matter of respect. If this is the way we have to go then this is the way we'll go." 

"Watch your backs, people," Ensign Kim called across from the control panel. He pressed a button and the holodeck scene instantly changed. A bench appeared behind the command duo, which they immediately sat down on. 

Kathryn looked askance at the rural farmland scene now portrayed around them. "Where's this supposed to be?" she questioned. "If this is supposed to be Indiana it's a lousy representation!" 

Chakotay sighed, slid across to the other end of the bench, and turned to face her. "Just what is it about this mission that's annoying you so much? Is it the fact you can't be the captain or the fact that I have to be the captain and you have to be married to me? If it's the latter then let me tell you this. You can choose whoever you want to be your captain and bed partner." 

Kathryn coloured. "Say it a bit louder, why don't you? And this role does not include being my bed partner." 

He sighed. "Harry and the doctor both know the situation. Besides, we're not the only ones having to share, you know. I'm contemplating putting Sam, Naomi and Joe into my quarters so that Joe can have the couch. Would you rather share with Tuvok?" 

"Tuvok would never pull this off," she replied. "He's a hopeless liar." 

The doctor and Harry continued their work around them; the holo-scenes changing continuously. "Exactly," Chakotay confirmed, standing up and walking around to the back of the wooden bench. "At least this way you can still work in your quarters," he continued, leaning over and placing his arms around her. "I can bring PADDs back with me when the shift ends for you to work on. You'll still be in charge, just not visibly." 

"That's it," Harry called over as the final scene disappeared, leaving behind only the grid of the holodeck. "I'm all done." 

The doctor lowered his imager. "I should have these ready for you in a couple of hours. Then you can decide which shots you want in your honeymoon album." 

"Thank you, doctor," Kathryn growled, as she exited the holodeck. She paused to lay a hand on Harry's arm. "And thank you, Ensign," she said in a softer tone. "Your hard work is greatly appreciated." 

She swept along the corridors to her quarters, her first officer trailing behind. As soon as the doors slid shut behind them she sunk down on to her couch and kicked her boots off. "So, tell me, Captain. When do our guests arrive?" 

"Sometime tomorrow." He sat down in the chair opposite her. "So I'll start moving my stuff in tonight, if that's okay." 

Kathryn sighed. "Its not like I have a choice, is it?" 

"Kathryn, if you didn't want to do this, why didn't you say so?" 

"Which part?" She smiled wearily. "This pretense is not something I ever wanted to do, but the supplies Rek'eth promised just make it too good to pass up. Thank goodness he gave us some warning." 

"Its only for a few days, Kathryn. I'll move out as soon as we hit warp." 

She smiled across at him. "A few days. I know. And it could be worse." 

"Worse?" He raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of her meaning. 

"I could be sharing with Neelix." She leaned back in her seat and laughed. "Oh well, we'll live. We've been through worse. Want some help with your stuff?" 

"If you don't mind. There's not much." 

"Okay, get me a cup of coffee and I'll be right with you." 

Three hours later, they had finally got Chakotay's possessions stored in the captain's quarters. The last box being shoved under the bed, both collapsed down on top of it. 

"You said you didn't have much," Kathryn complained, rolling on to her side facing him. 

"I didn't," Chakotay replied. "It's the putting it away that takes the effort. Who knew Captain Janeway had so much junk?" 

"I do not," she leaned over and punched him lightly on his chest. 

"Hey!" he groaned. "No fair. Hmph, perhaps I should have this bed?" He padded it with his hands. "This is really comfy." 

"No way, mister. This bed is mine!" 

He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. "Technically, this bed belongs to the captain, and tomorrow I become the captain." 

"You wouldn't dare kick a woman out of her own bed, would you?" 

He pretended to think about it for a moment. "Who said anything about kicking you out? I was thinking about sharing." 

Her only response was to attempt to smother him with a pillow. He managed to grab it and throw it across the room. 

They were still for a while, too exhausted to move anymore. Finally Chakotay took a breath and said, "If you don't mind, Kathryn, I'd like to sleep here tonight. I think…" 

"I told you," she reminded him hastily. "You're not the captain just yet." 

"Will you let me finish?" he asked her, grinning. "I think we should get as many people as possible moved into their temporary quarters tonight. We don't know what time Rek'eth is going to bring the Ambassador aboard and I think we should try to look as natural as possible." 

"Mmm, you do have a point there, perhaps. Okay, give Joe and Sam a call. They can be in before Naomi's bedtime if we pitch in and help." 

Slowly, Kathryn sat up and swung her feet over to the edge to the floor. She walked over to the doorway, found her boots and sat back down on the bed, on the side where Chakotay still lay. Tugging on the first boot she threw him a look over her shoulder. "Going to lay there all evening, are you?" 

He moved his arms so that he was able to lean his head on them. "I don't know. I've got a great view here." 

She twisted around and leaned over him. "Well, mister. Unless you get up, we won't be able to get Joe and Sam moved in." 

He smiled up at the eyes that were suddenly very close to his. "Why? If I don't move then it means I won't be using my quarters tonight which means they can still move in." 

With an obvious effort she pulled herself back away from him. "Do you really want Sam complaining that that Naomi was kept up half the night because it took so long to move them?" 

"She's been through worse." 

"Argh!" Kathryn cried, wrenching on the other boot. "You have absolutely no conscience, do you?" 

He sat up then. "And there I was planning on actually giving up this magnificent bed to you tonight and taking the couch." 

Getting Joe and the Wildmans moved in proved to have a domino effect. As the Wildmans vacated their quarters others moved in. By the time Harry began the gamma shift watch nearly half the ship's complement had moved in to their new quarters. 

And true to his word, Commander Chakotay slept on the couch in the captain's quarters. 

The following morning Voyager received word that Rek'eth would be bringing their guests onto Voyager that afternoon. Kathryn spent the morning in her ready room, trying to do some last minute work before she was stripped of her authority. After a brief lunch at her desk she was reluctantly forced to return to her quarters. 

"Any last minute words of advice for your replacement?" Chakotay jokingly asked her as he walked with her. 

"Don't destroy my ship, perhaps?" Kathryn replied wryly. "Really, Chakotay. I'm still not sure about this. The women on this ship contribute a lot to the running of her. Putting them in a limited capacity is going to hurt us." 

"I think we'll be okay. It's just your role that was causing us the problem, according to Rek'eth. Can't be having a female captain." 

"And I still say its sexist!" she retorted. "And the male captain just had to have a female escort who's not a working crew member." She shot a look across at her first officer. "Oh go on, Chakotay. Admit it, you're loving this, aren't you?" 

They stepped into the turbolift and he turned to face her. "Well, Kathryn..." he began. "Do you remember all those years ago when I asked you about serving under me?" 

Her eyes widened. "I am not serving though." 

"No." His eyes twinkled. "But you might be under…" 

She clamped her hands over her ears in an attempt to block his comments. "Chakotay!" she exclaimed. "If you weren't my best friend and such a fine first officer, I'd have thrown you into the warp core long ago. On any other vessel you'd never get away with making such comments to your captain!" 

"I know." He grinned again. "Anyway, as soon as we get back to OUR quarters I'll be the captain and I can say what I like to myself." 

She led the way out of the lift, shaking her head. "When this is all over, you are so dead, mister." 

"Can't wait," he replied. Swiftly overtaking her, he reached their shared quarters and typed in the access code. "Right, madam. Out of that uniform, now!" 

Her jaw dropped. "In my own good time." She took off her jacket and paused. "There's no real reason as to why I need out of my uniform immediately, is there?" She watched him shake his head and began fiddling with the collar. "After all, all you really need are these." She held out her four small pips to him. 

There was a silence as he looked down at what she offered to him. With this small act she was effectively handing complete control over to him. It was such a small act but it was incredibly significant. 

"Starfleet pips?" Chakotay groaned, in an effort to lighten the atmosphere. "Never thought I'd see the day I'd wear these." 

"Get used to it!" she laughed, as she began to fix the pips onto his collar. Once the task was completed her fingers lingered on his jacket for just a moment more. "Knock them dead, Captain," she smiled shyly at him. 

He grasped her hand and kissed it lightly. "I promise not to destroy her," he whispered, unable to withdraw his gaze from her face. 

A pinkish colour tinged her cheeks. "You better not." 

The moment was interrupted by Harry's voice coming over the comm. "Bridge to Captain Chakotay. Your presence is required in transporter room two." 

Chakotay looked down at the woman before him. "I guess its show time." He dropped her hand. "I'll be back later, okay, to collect you for the dinner?" 

She nodded. "I'll be right here." 

When Chakotay arrived back at their quarters that evening he found himself stopping just inside the door in amazement. Kathryn was waiting for him, standing staring out of the window. 

"Wow," he finally managed to say. "You look fantastic." 

She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked awkwardly smoothing down the side of the dress she wore with her hands. 

"Like it? I love it. How come I've never seen it before?" 

"I replicated it this afternoon. Figured I should have something worthy of the captain's escort." She said the words lightly but Chakotay could tell there was something bothering her. 

"Kathryn, look," he began. "About earlier…" 

"Chakotay," she smiled. "Its okay." She stepped forward to him and laid a hand gently on his chest. "Its awkward for the both of us. This is a difficult situation and we just have to accept it. Its only for a few more days." 

But Chakotay only shook his head and sighed. "I have a feeling that I kind of overstepped the mark earlier. I'm sorry." 

"I've a feeling we both did, Commander," she replied, deliberately stressing his proper title. "Why don't we put it down to practicing getting in character and leaving it at that? Is that okay?" He nodded silently and she stepped away from him. "Now, you better get ready. I've laid out your dress uniform on the bed." 

He smiled back at her as he entered the bedroom. "Thanks, I appreciate it." "No problem. What else could I do this afternoon?" 

The door slid closed behind him. "Were you that bored?" he called through. 

"Only for the first hour or so," she yelled back. "Thanks for sending Harry by with those reports." 

"You're welcome. I knew I wouldn't get to them and I thought you might want to get a head start on them." 

"I certainly appreciate it. How are our guests doing?" 

"Everything seems okay so far. I had Tuvok give Rek'eth and the High Ambassador a tour of the ship." 

"And the crew?" 

The door opened and Chakotay reappeared in his dress uniform. "No complaints so far." 

"B'Elanna and Joe?" 

"No broken noses so far. I think B'Elanna actually understands why she had to hand over engineering to him." 

"Good," Kathryn laughed. "Well, I suppose we had better put in an appearance on the holodeck. You ready to go?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." He crooked his arm to her, she took it and they stepped into the corridor. "You realise," he continued as they strolled along to the turbolift, "That the crew are going to get quite the eye full tonight seeing us like this." 

"What's wrong with us?" she asked him. "Besides us appearing arm in arm and colour-coordinated to boot?" 

"That was quite imaginative of you, Kathryn." 

"As Seven and Tuvok would both say, it's the logical choice. Do you think it worked? I've never worn red and black before besides in uniform." 

They were now standing in the turbolift, with no one to see Chakotay rake his eyes up and down her body and no one to report that Kathryn was blushing under his scrutiny. 

"I think it works wonderfully. In fact I almost envy you not having to wear this thing." He tugged at the bottom of the long tunic of the Starfleet dress uniform. 

"I'd like to see you attempt to wear this, mister." 

"Oh spirits, no. Can you see Tom Paris' face?" 

Kathryn grinned. "Yep." 

The lift doors opened and they stepped out. Beginning to walk the few yards to the holodeck Kathryn was pleased to see Tuvok approaching from the opposite direction. 

"Is that the High Ambassador?" she asked in a low voice. 

"Yes. And that's his escort, Matreya." 

She sighed. "Why do I suddenly feel small and dumpy compared to her?" 

Chakotay slipped his arm around her. "There is absolutely no reason to feel that way, Kathryn," he murmured into her ear. "Besides being beautiful and intelligent, do you know what else you are?" Kathryn shook her head mutely. "You are the captain of a star ship and I'll bet you anything that Matreya has never been that." 

Kathryn smiled up at him. "How do you always seem to know the right thing to say?" 

"Years of practice perhaps?" he suggested, winking at her. "Come on, let's go and play gracious hosts to our guests." 

It was young Naomi who got the honour of introducing Kathryn, Chakotay and their guests to the assembled crew in the holographic banquet hall. Assisted onto a chair and prompted by Icheb she cheerfully called out their names without faltering. 

The High Ambassador was impressed. "They are lovely children," he commented. 

"Yes," Chakotay replied. "We're hoping there'll be a match there eventually. 

Kathryn blinked, astounded at Chakotay's comment. Naomi was only six, how could Chakotay talk like that? 

During the dinner, Chakotay continued to amaze Kathryn with how easily he was able to lie about their circumstances. Not once did he falter, stumble or contradict himself. And then the conversation turned to Icheb and Naomi again. 

"They are the only children on board Voyager?" the Ambassador asked. When Chakotay confirmed this, his next question was to ask why. 

The acting captain thought about it for a moment. "I think the main reason is that we're on a very long mission and that we've often traveled through dangerous space. Many of our people are wary about bringing up children in the kind of environment." 

The Ambassador nodded. "Yes. Your first officer, Tuvok, informed us that you are many miles from home. My aide, Rek'eth, tells me that this was unexpected. However, I am surprised, Captain, that you have no offspring to inherit your position." 

Kathryn held her breath. Chakotay looked distinctly uncomfortable. Finally he said, "Its an awkward subject." 

"Ahh." The Ambassador nodded again and then lowered his head towards Chakotay's. "Mistress Kathryn is unable to conceive. I am sorry for your loss." 

Those within hearing range, notably the senior officers, were stunned into silence. Kathryn's face flamed red as she looked down at the table. Chakotay's arm slid discretely around her waist. "Well…" he began. 

"Fine Sir. You continue to surprise and impress me," the Ambassador cut in. "There is many a man where I'm from who would have traded her in for a woman fit enough to bear offspring." 

This time everyone, except their guests, noticed Kathryn tense visibly. Chakotay's arm tightened around her and she gradually began to lean into him. "No," Chakotay said, quietly but firmly. "I could never do that. Kathryn is my heart, my soul. I would rather have her than a hundred children." 

The Ambassador smiled. "Its very noble of you, Captain. But who will inherit this beautiful vessel should anything happen to you?" 

Keeping his arm around Kathryn Chakotay began carefully to answer him. "In our culture, one does not need to be related to inherit. Should anything happen to me then I know this ship will be good hands with Commander Tuvok." 

"And Kathryn?" 

"She'll be taken care of." 

"Still, it is a shame." 

Suddenly a new voice spoke up. "You said earlier you had children, Ambassador," Tom Paris commented. "I would love to hear about them. My wife and I are expecting our first child and I'm not quite sure what to expect." 

For the first time since the subject had come up, Kathryn raised her eyes from the table. Catching Tom's eye she smiled gratefully at him. In return the helmsman winked at her, causing her to smile even more. Never had she ever been more appreciative of the young man. 

Although Tom's question had managed to get the conversation away from her Kathryn still felt uncomfortable and was unable to say little. Eventually she made her excuses and retired for the evening, escorted to her quarters by Icheb. When Chakotay returned a few hours later he found her fast asleep. He quietly retrieved his pillow and blankets and made his bed on the couch, asking the computer to wake him early the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 

"The time is oh six thirty hours," the computer's voice intoned. It was enough to wake Chakotay from the few hours' sleep he'd been able to get. He blinked briefly then sighed and stretched. A cursory glance towards the bedroom suggested to him that Kathryn had not yet stirred. Slowly he swung his legs onto the floor and stood up. 

He padded across the room and knocked softly at the bedroom door. Getting no response he retreated back to the replicator, punched in a few commands and removed the replicated item from the unit. He then walked back to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. 

The first word he got from Kathryn was "coffee." This was merely a reflex action, as he knew from past experience. She grabbed the hot mug of coffee from his hands and drank it down. A minute later she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Chakotay." 

"Any time. Sorry I had to wake you." 

"Not a problem." She patted the bed covers for him to sit down on. "What's the matter?" 

He shook his head, declining her offer. "Nothing. But I did agree that we'd meet up with him and Matreya for breakfast in an hour." 

She grimaced. "Oh." 

"I'm sorry. But this is their last full day on board. This time tomorrow we'll be saying goodbye to them." 

"I know," she sighed. "But I don't know how much longer I can put up with this charade." 

"Kathryn, about the dinner last night…" Chakotay began but the door chime interrupted him. They looked at each other, startled. "Who the hell can that be?" he growled. 

"Why don't you go and find out?" she suggested sweetly. "You're the most decently dressed out of the both of us." 

Chakotay took a look down at his T-shirt and pants and across at Kathryn, who was in a pale blue nightgown and holding the bed covers up against her. "Okay," he said, leaving the bedroom. "But if it's Paris I'm going to kill him." 

He heard her chuckle as he crossed the floor and commanded the door to open. There, to his surprise, stood the Ambassador, his wife, and a very awkward looking Ayala. 

"Captain," the Ambassador greeted him heartily as he stepped into the quarters. "I hope you don't mind but I decided that your mess hall just wouldn't do for our breakfast meeting. So I asked your Security Chief to bring us here." 

Lieutenant Ayala coloured slightly. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said quietly. 

Chakotay clapped the young man on the shoulder. "Its okay, Mike," he reassured him. 

"Please don't blame the young man," the Ambassador told Chakotay as he looked around the room "Is Mistress Kathryn available?" 

"I'll have to go check," Chakotay replied. He smiled at Ayala. "Dismissed Lieutenant. And thank you." 

"Yes, Sir." 

The acting captain looked back at his unexpected guests. "Ambassador, Mistress Matreya. Please make yourselves comfortable. I will be right back." 

Kathryn was already out of bed when Chakotay slipped back into the bedroom. "What the hell are they doing here?" she hissed as she struggled with the fastenings on her dress. "Here, zip me up, will you?" She turned her back to him and he immediately stepped forward to help. 

The dress was almost fastened when Chakotay's fingers lightly brushed Kathryn's skin. It shocked both of them momentarily and they stared wide-eyed at their reflections in the mirror in front of which they were standing. Slowly, Chakotay placed his arms around her waist and lowered his head until it rested on top of hers. "Just relax, Kathryn," he whispered. "Everything's going to be just fine." 

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I'm not used to being in this situation." 

He smiled. "I certainly can't imagine your playing your playing this role on a permanent basis, Captain 'Always in Control' Janeway." 

Kathryn laughed. "I do come across that way, don't I? I don't know how you put up with me." 

"I told you, Kathryn," he said softly. "You don't ever have to worry about that." 

A noise from the living room shattered the moment. Kathryn immediately freed herself from his embrace. "Damn it, Chakotay," she muttered. "We don't have time for this. Our guests are waiting and you need to get into uniform. 

He shook his head in bewilderment. "I don't believe this. Even when you're not the captain, you're still acting like you are." He picked a uniform jacket out of the closet and shrugged it on. 

"What's your problem, Chakotay?" 

"I don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing." He strode back to the bedroom door. "Come and join us, Kathryn. When you're quite ready." 

Throughout breakfast, Kathryn watched as Chakotay put on what she called another masterful performance. He managed again to lie effortlessly although this time the subjects were more personal. She listened as he told story after story of how they met, how he'd 'acquired' Voyager, the places they'd been, and how determined he was to get them all home again. In that respect, she realised, the words could have been her own, but she was left wondering where Chakotay's imagination came from in regard to everything else the Ambassador was told. After their guests left Kathryn decided to call him on it. 

"It wasn't all lies, Kathryn," he told her. 

"No," she replied. "I will admit that some of it sounded like some of the speeches I've made. But the other stuff. Chakotay. You were able to lie so easily." 

He sighed. "Unfortunately, its one of the side effects of being in the Maquis. You learn to lie in order to stay alive. It becomes second nature." 

"Second nature?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised. 

"Well, spirits, Kathryn. I never said I was a saint." 

"Damn straight you're not." 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"I've heard stories of your distinctly un-Saintlike behaviour." 

He had been walking away from her but at that statement he slowly turned around and faced her. "I had no idea that my personal life was any of the Captain's business," he said carefully. 

"It's not," she retorted. 

"So whose is it?" he asked, the anger showing in his eyes. "It can't be yours, Kathryn. After all, you reject me every time I so much as look in your direction." 

"I do not." 

"Then what the hell do you call this morning then?" 

"We had people waiting for us." 

"Yeah, we did, didn't we? We had people who probably expected us to take our time since you're supposed to be my wife." 

She threw up her hands in despair. "Okay, fine. Have it your way. You want to think like that, fine, go ahead. Why, you might as well do what the Ambassador suggested last night. Trade me in for a younger model." 

"I don't want a younger model." 

Kathryn either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. "I'm sure there are plenty of women on this ship, younger models, who'd kill to be play at being the captain's girl. Perhaps Seven would suit you perhaps? She's younger, blonder, etcetera." She turned to look out of the window. 

Chakotay had finally had enough. "Will you just shut up for one moment?" he shouted. "I don't want Seven. I don't want a younger woman. I just want you." 

Silence. 

There was a sniff from Kathryn's direction. Chakotay instinctively took a step toward her, but she put him off with a wave of her hand. "Get out, Chakotay," she said in a low tone. "Just get out." She did not turn around. 

"Kathryn…" 

"No, Chakotay. I don't want to hear it, not now. Just get out and leave me alone." 

Only when she heard the outer door close did she turn back to face the room. Her face streaked with tears, her hair a mess; she managed to make her way to the couch. Once there she curled into a ball and sobbed. 

Some hours later the door chime to Kathryn's quarters sounded. During that time she had not moved, and had in fact fallen asleep in the spot on the couch where she had fallen. Hearing the chime she sat up, rubbed furiously at her eyes, and prayed that it was nobody important at the door. "Come," she answered at last. 

The door slid open to reveal Matreya standing there. "I'm sorry," she apologised, taking in Kathryn's disheveled appearance. "I've caught you at a bad time, haven't I?" 

Kathryn stood up hastily. "No. Not at all. Please, come in." She ushered Matreya in and offered her a corner of the couch. "Would you like something to drink." 

The other woman thought for a moment. "I'd love another of whatever it was we had this morning." 

Kathryn smiled. "Its called coffee," she told her. "And its one of the few things I can't do without." She turned to the replicator and made the request. A few moments later she returned to the couch with two steaming mugs. "Anyway," she said, handing over one of the mugs. "What can I do for you?" 

Matreya took a sip of her drink. "This really is lovely, you know," she commented. "Actually, I came to see if there's anything I can do for you. You didn't seem happy at all at breakfast and I was quite concerned." 

Kathryn smiled weakly at the statement. "Chakotay and I had words," she admitted. 

"Was that why he slept out here last night?" Kathryn's eyes widened. "My husband noticed the linens on the couch. Chakotay said he'd been working late and hadn't wanted to disturb you. Oh, Kathryn, I hope its nothing too serious." 

"I don't know." 

Matreya put her drink down on the low table in front of them. "Answer me something. Do you care for him?" 

Kathryn was flustered. "Of course I do," she replied. 

"And you love him?" 

"Well, yes, I…" 

"Then you can work it out, I'm sure. Its so obvious he adores you. I caught my husband's comments last night. It made me smile to hear your captain's response." 

Kathryn smiled also as Chakotay's words came back to her. "It took me by surprise also." 

"He does not often say such words to you?" 

Kathryn was hesitant. "Chakotay keeps a lot of his feelings hidden." 

"You think?" Matreya asked. "Kathryn, he might not have been saying the words but it was all over his face. In his eyes. Its in yours too." She sighed. "I would love to have that back in my relationship with the Ambassador. But we've been together for so long now." Matreya looked back at Kathryn. "How long have you and the captain been together?" 

"Nearly seven years now." Kathryn was amazed at how easily it came out. Although not a complete lie, her answer was a definite deviation from the truth. 

Matreya's eyes lit up. "That long? Its beautiful that after all this time the romance is still there." She leaned forward to grasp the human woman's hands. "Kathryn, promise me you'll hang on to the love you have." 

Kathryn smiled as she disengaged her hands. "Its not that simple, Matreya…" she began. 

Her guest threw up her hands as she leaned back against the couch. "Don't I know it," she exclaimed. "It all depends on the man and whether or not they want to keep us. But there's no denying Chakotay wants to keep you." 

"What about the Ambassador? Do you worry that he will," she hesitated over the phrase. "Trade you in for a younger woman?" 

"Thankfully no. I've borne him his heirs and now we've grown comfortable together. But that's just it. We're comfortable. This diplomatic trip is the most exciting thing we've done in years. At least you have all this." Matreya waved a hand around in the air, as if to indicate Voyager. 

The door slid open and Chakotay walked in. Seeing Kathryn and Matreya he made a slight bow and said, "My apologies, ladies. I didn't mean to interrupt." 

Matreya stood up. "No apology needed, Captain. I must be leaving." She turned towards the door and then stopped to look back at Kathryn. "Remember what I told you," she said softly to her. 

"Making friends?" Chakotay smiled. "I'm glad." He came closer to the couch. "Anyway, I came by to drop these off." He placed a handful of PADDs down on the table. 

She leaned forward and picked the top one up, idly glancing at it before placing it back down. "Thank you. Why didn't you send Harry again?" 

Chakotay tried to smile. "I figured if anyone should be killed it should be me." 

Kathryn realised she was in danger of bursting into tears. "Chakotay," she gulped. "Do you have a moment?" 

"I think so." 

"Good. Because I'm going to need it." She paused and took a deep breath. "Chakotay, I need to apologise for this morning. I know how hard you're trying to make this work and it wasn't fair of me." 

He sat down next to her. "Perhaps I should apologise too. I guess I did try to take advantage of the situation. I'm sorry. I've no right to add to your burdens like that." 

"We should have known that this would be more difficult than we actually thought." She sighed. "Actually, Chakotay, I think I was more upset over how easily you were able to make up stories to tell the Ambassador." 

"You've heard me make up stories before." 

"Yes, but those were always those ancient legends." She smiled. "This was different." 

"Because I didn't disguise the main characters?" 

"Something like that. It made me wonder about everything you'd ever told me. Especially when you said that it was something you were used to doing." 

Chakotay sighed. "Just for the record, Kathryn, I have never lied to you. I could never lie to you." 

"What about last night?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Your response to the Ambassador, when he suggested you trade me in." 

He looked at her and took her hand. "That really got to you, didn't it?" 

"Its not very nice to have it implied that you're not good enough," she admitted. "But were you lying when you answered him?" 

"You sure you want to know." 

"Chakotay, I need to know," she persisted. 

"Okay, then, no, I wasn't lying. It was the absolute truth. You are my heart, my soul. Kathryn, you are my life, you're the reason I'm here." 

"I'm the reason we're all here," she sniffed. 

"Did you hear the rest of what I said or just that final bit?" he grinned. 

She smiled back at him. "I think I heard it all. I just can't believe you would still feel that way, after so long." 

He pulled her close to him. "I tried, and I love what we have now in terms of our friendship. But I think these past few days have changed things somewhat. You're more Kathryn than the captain right now, and its Kathryn I fell in love with." 

She snuggled in closer to his chest and looked up at him. "I don't deserve you." 

"No, you don't," he agreed, smiling down at her. "But I'm here anyway. And I'm not going anywhere either." 

"Thank you," she whispered, as his lips descended gently on hers. 

"Bridge to Captain Chakotay." The comm crackled to life, causing both of them to pull back in shock. 

"Yes, Tuvok?" Chakotay replied, shaking his head in amusement. 

"Your presence is requested on the bridge." 

"On my way, Chakotay out." He looked down at the woman in his arms. "Should have known that would happen." 

"It is Tuvok. And you are the captain," she replied, eyes twinkling. "What did you expect?" She pulled away from his embrace. "I guess that's your cue to leave." 

"Throwing me out, are you?" he laughed, as he stood up. "You know, being captain isn't all its cracked up to be." 

Kathryn joined in with his laughter. "So I don't need to be expecting a mutiny from you any time soon then?" 

"Nope." He lowered his head and gently kissed her. "I'll be back to take you to the dinner," he promised. "Are you going to be all right?" 

She smiled, lifting one hand to place it against his cheek. "I'll be just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3 – FINAL PART! 

The clock in Kathryn's quarters was showing oh four thirty ship's time when Chakotay was roughly shaken from his slumber on the captain's couch. "Its not red alert," he mumbled as he attempted to roll over. 

"Wake up, Chakotay," Kathryn hissed into ear. "I need to tell you something." 

Gradually his eyes opened and he found himself staring straight into Kathryn's face. He blinked. "Kathryn, this had better be good. I still have a good hour or so before I need to get up, and I still would like to sleep off whatever poison Neelix put in that concoction last night." 

She giggled. "I don't think I've ever seen you that drunk before." 

"It wasn't funny," he growled. "And did you see the look on his face when he realised that whatever it was didn't agree with the human system? I could have cheerfully killed him." 

"Now that wouldn't have looked good in front of our guests." 

He sat up a little, placing an arm underneath his head. "Okay, what did you need to tell me that couldn't wait til morning?" 

She sat on the edge of the couch and placed a hand upon his chest. "With everything that happened yesterday I forgot to tell you something rather important. I love you too." 

He stared at her. "And that couldn't wait until morning?" He attempted to turn over again. 

"What?" she asked incredulous. "I tell you the most important thing I have ever needed to say and you ask if it could have waited? I don't believe this." 

He turned back to face her and grasped her hand. "Kathryn, its not something I didn't know already." 

"Why, you arrogant bastard!" 

He laughed. "Oh, Kathryn. Of course I'm happy to hear those words and I love you too. But your sense of timing is woeful." He sat up properly and raised a hand to stroke her cheek. "How long have you been awake?" he asked gently. 

"Quite a while, actually," she admitted, looking down at their hands. "I couldn't stand it any longer. You out here, me in there, those three little words hanging over me with a voice telling me I needed to say them." 

"Well, thank you. It does mean a lot. But why don't we get back to sleep okay? We've got a busy day tomorrow, with the supply detail." She nodded but seemed hesitant to leave. "What is it? You want to sleep out here?" 

"It's a bit small for both of us, why don't you come sleep in there?" She nodded towards the bedroom. "Just sleep, mind." 

He shook his head. "The way I'm feeling, I don't know if I could do anything else to be honest." 

"Maybe I should kill Neelix." 

"It wouldn't look good in front of our guests." He stood up and held out his hands to her. "Come on, let's go." 

Two hours later Tuvok was again calling for Chakotay's attention. "Our guests are ready to depart, Captain. Are you able to come to the transporter room?" 

"I'll be there shortly," was the reply. "Chakotay out. Well, sleepyhead. I've got to go." He looked down at the form lying next to him. "It's good manners, you know." 

She pouted. "Do you have to?" 

"Fraid so. I'll be back soon. I just want to check in with Tuvok, give him bridge duty for today, and make sure Carey can handle the supply trip." 

"Carey?" 

"Most of it's for engineering. B'Elanna prepared a list for him but obviously she can't lead the away team." 

"Mmm, true." Kathryn prepared to bury herself under the blankets again. "Get me a mug of coffee on your way out, would you?" 

Chakotay stood up and shook his head. "Love me, love my coffee," he chuckled. "What a demanding woman!" 

"But you do, don't you?" 

He leaned down so that his face was close to hers. "You don't know how much I do." He kissed her nose and stood up straight again. "Back soon." 

Kathryn was up, dressed and reading reports at her desk when he finally did return. "Everything okay?" she asked. 

"Absolutely fine," he replied, crashing down on the couch. "They offered us all shore leave, you know. I think a few people are actually going to take them up on the offer." 

She put her work down and looked at him. "Who?" she asked incredulous. 

"Tom and B'Elanna for two. It'll be good for them. I also think that once Joe's got his supply teams set up he's going to take Sam and Naomi for a trip." 

Kathryn crossed over to him, taking a spot on the couch. "That'll be nice for them. He misses his own children so much." 

He nodded. "I ran into Sam, she's thinking about taking Icheb as well. Like I told the Ambassador, that'll be a match someday." 

He received a swift jab to the side. "You're insufferable. So, what are we going to do?" 

"Well," he said, placing an arm around her. "I didn't think you'd want to go down to the planet's surface." 

"Not on your life. These past few days have been bad enough for me." 

"That's what I thought. So I booked us some holodeck time. Any program of your choosing. Just someplace where we can be ourselves." 

She leaned in close to him. "That sounds lovely." 

"And," he added. "I also stopped by the mess hall to see Neelix." 

"Oh?" 

"Yep, and to make up for last night's mess he is currently preparing a picnic for us. How's that?" 

She stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for?" 

He laughed. "Absolutely nothing." 

They were halfway through the door when Kathryn asked him a question that had been dwelling on her mind. "By the way, Chakotay. Just when do I get my ship back?" 

He sighed. "I thought we were going to have a day of just being ourselves?" 

"I am being myself. Deal with it." 

He grabbed her by the waist. "Always have to be in control," he muttered. "Okay, I will deal. I'll give the authority codes back to you if you agree to take a day off. What do you say?" 

"Is that the best you have to offer?" she asked, grinning. 

"There's a lot more but you won't find out what unless you agree." He winked at her. 

"Awful man. Okay, I accept." 

"Computer," sung out Chakotay, keeping his arms firmly around her. "Transfer codes, authorisation, Chakotay Kathryn Alpha Delta Home." 

"Transfer complete," the computer replied. "USS Voyager now under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway." 

"Your ship, ma'am," he said. 

"Thank you." 

FINIS 


End file.
